1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable, self-contained heating apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a container filled with a plurality of vertically oriented elongated combustible objects defining a plurality of passages therebetween, and having a plurality of vent openings in a wall of the container with means for selectively opening and closing the openings.
2. Prior Art
In many situations, such as camping and other outdoor activities, it is desirable or necessary to have heat, such as a fire. The fire is used to keep warm, provide light, and cook food. Traditionally, fuel for the fire was obtained by gathering dead wood from the surrounding area. Over time, many organized campgrounds have been depleted of readily available, dead wood, and surrounding trees were cut down to fulfill the need for firewood. In response, many campgrounds have implemented rules against destroying vegetation, and requiring campers to provide and carry in their own firewood.
In addition, some wilderness areas are designated as primitive areas, and cutting wood in such areas is prohibited. Other campgrounds are located in deserts, or other areas where firewood is not available. Therefore, it has become necessary in many camping situations to find a source of firewood, and to haul this wood to the campground, or camping area.
Other outdoor activities, besides camping, may require a heat source. For example, many ice fisherman desire a fire to keep warm while fishing on a frozen lake. Again, it is often difficult to find wood because of the snow, and such wood must be hauled to the fishing spot. Therefore, in many types of outdoor activities, either finding wood fuel or transporting wood fuel is difficult and inconvenient. In addition, it is difficult to control the amount of heat produced or the rate of burning. For example, once the fire is started, it is difficult to put it out.
Besides outdoor activities, other situations require a heat source. For example, in emergency situations, such as earthquakes and floods, everyday utility service, such as electricity and natural gas, may be suspended. Depending on the disaster, traditional fuels, such as gas or even wood, may not be available.
Many types of portable heating devices and cooking stoves have been developed for camping and hiking. Many of these devices utilize a liquid fuel, such as propane or white gas, which is contained in small compressed cylinders or small containers. These devices usually fold together for storage and fold open for use. One disadvantage of these devices is that they are typically unstable and loose because of their dynamic movement and compact nature. Another disadvantage with these devices is that the small fuel cylinders or containers typically hold only a limited amount of fuel, and thus cannot operate for extended periods of time. Another disadvantage with these devices is the time and trouble required to assemble the device and connect the fuel source. In addition, these devices are relatively expensive.
In addition to the specialized hiking and camping stoves,. smaller barbeque devices also have been developed. These devices are usually only a smaller version of the larger barbeque, and burn the same briquettes. One disadvantage with these devices is that the briquettes require significant time to ignite and provide heat. Another disadvantage with these device is the need for additional equipment, such as briquette lighters, or additional materials, such as lighter fluid. Another disadvantage with these devices is the lack of control. Once the briquettes are burning, it is difficult to adjust the amount of heat provided or the rate of the burning. For example, once the briquettes are burning, it is difficult to stop them from burning. In addition, briquettes may be rendered useless by moisture.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a heating apparatus for use in camping and other outdoor activities, as well as in emergency situations. It would also be advantageous to develop such a heating apparatus that is portable and self-contained. It would also be advantageous to develop such a heating apparatus that provides heat for extended periods of time. It would also be advantageous to develop such a heating apparatus that is easy to control.